Anxiety is love's greatest killer
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Random Drarry Drabbles, usually less than a 1000 words each, to help with ideas and dialogues for future stories, please comment! Chapters are not necessarily related to each other. Warning: some drabbles may not have happy endings. All Draco/Harry, most are Rated: M.
1. Damaged

**"Anxiety is love's greatest killer. It makes others feel as you might when a drowning man holds on to you. You want to save him, but you know he will strangle you with his panic." ~ Anais Nin.**

_I do not claim any sort of authority over the characters. They were introduced either in the Harry Potter novels or were inspired through the work of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Length**: 820

**Title**: Damaged

* * *

"This isn't about you."

"How do you expect me to believe that?" The blond responded.

"Because I just need to be alone."

Harry lifted his wand and a few of his clothes began to fly into his suitcase, packing themselves neatly. He didn't make much eye contact with Draco for the rest of the afternoon whilst he packed a few essentials.

"Where will you go?" Draco finally said pulling on Harry's arm attempting to stop him from packing any further. His body ached for Harry's touch but he could feel that Harry was trying to keep his distance.

"I don't know."

"How long will you be gone for?" Draco asked as Harry pulled away and began packing his shoes lifting them with his wand. He looked weak, Draco thought. He knew that Harry had barely eaten anything the past few days. Draco knew that Harry had been depressed, but he didn't know why, and for how long. He had attempted many times to cheer Harry up but, the feeling would quickly fade from Harry and he would return to his previous state of despair.

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you know?" Draco snapped.

"I know that I love you, it isn't about you. My heart beats because of you. If you hadn't been my rock for the past few months I would have died. You've kept me alive…" A tear began to trickle down Harry's cheek and his emerald green eyes glowed from the moisture.

Draco ran to Harry and held him tightly.

"Please let me go." Harry whispered.

"What of your flat, and your cat, if you don't know how long you're leaving for?"

"Hermione said she'll take care of it, in case you no longer wish to do so."

"You don't expect that I will wait for you?" Draco asked.

"I hope that you won't." Harry responded.

Draco was hurt. He pulled away from Harry looking shocked and dejected. He turned around with his back towards Harry, he didn't wish for Harry to see his tears. He had tried to stay strong in this. He had tried to be Harry's rock for months now, and he couldn't show him weakness.

A few moments later Draco felt Harry's arms around him as he squeezed him and kissed the back of Draco's neck. Harry whispered, "Kiss me the way you did the first time, the way you do every time I am cross with you and you strain to seduce me."

Draco turned and hugged Harry tightly, almost too securely as he would never let go. The grey dampened eyes stared at the green saturated ones, as Harry closed his eyes and waited for Draco's lips on his. Draco pushed Harry against the wardrobe door and bit his lower lip causing Harry to moan. Harry fought back restricting Draco to enter his tongue in Harry's mouth and they fought with their lips, their tongues until Harry gave up and let Draco have his way. For that moment Draco forgot everything, he forgot Harry was leaving, he forgot his pain.

Draco pushed Harry on his bed as he rode in his lap, lips still collectively attached to each others. In the wrestling of the two bodies Harry kicked his suitcase on the floor, its contents spreading all over the floor. Draco didn't pause, he removed Harry's trousers first, then his and with a whisper of an incantation he wetted Harry's entrance. He couldn't let Harry leave without a memory of what he was leaving behind. Draco looked into Harry's eyes who indicated that he was ready and without any other warning Draco entered Harry with force. He pushed in hard and deep making Harry moan. The two men were used to each other's movements and moans. Draco could tell when Harry was about to come and he thrusted his movements to catch up with Harry. Harry came first and Draco filled him shortly after.

It wasn't long until they both fell asleep. A few hours later when Draco awoke Harry was gone. That moment Draco remembered, Harry had left, the pain had returned. Draco reckoned that Harry must have casted a silencing charm around Draco so he wouldn't be able to hear when Harry was repacking his possessions, so Draco wouldn't be able to hear him leave.

Draco saw a pamphlet next to where Harry's pillow laid. It was a brochure of a Muggle Facility with a slogan "Finding Where You Belong." It was a mental rehabilitation centre for people suffering from trauma, such as war or losing loved ones due to violence. At the bottom Harry had left a note for Draco.

* * *

_I don't expect you to wait for me, but, I can only hope that someday you'll understand. I need to do this for myself; I need to do this on my own. My body has left your bedside but you still hold onto my heart.  
_

* * *

**(A/N): So this is something new I'm trying. Not sure how many chapters I will continue this on for or how often I will update. However, I have noticed, the more people comment, faster I update. We all need a little inspiration, positive or negative. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Vulnerability

**Length: 910**

**Title: Vulnerability**

* * *

It ended the way it usually yet zealously did: a satisfying moan from both parties indicating another successful passionate session. Harry laid on his left side panting and gasping for air as Draco held him tightly his legs crossing Harry's, his arms holding onto the brunette's tightly with the last few thrusts as he emptied himself in Harry. Draco's moans were louder than normal tonight, his kisses were hungrier. He pulled out slowly, holding onto Harry's body sternly with no hint of letting go. He rested his head on the back of Harry's neck dropping small kisses as he drew breath leisurely.

"Aren't you going to clean yourself?" Harry asked twisting his neck so he could feel Draco's lips on his.

"Yeah, just about. I like feeling you this way, the reality of what happens between us lasts longer in my memory." Draco answered. Harry smiled and returned his gaze on the fireplace feeling Draco's kisses on the back of his neck again. Eventually an inaudible, wandless incantation cleaned the two men as they laid silently in Draco's bedchambers.

"Stay with me tonight." Draco whispered.

"I can't stay. I have to go to the solicitor's office in the morning; I can't go in the clothes I had been wearing all day today."

"I've got clothes you can borrow. I can transfigure them to fit your size."

"She'll know they're not mine. And if she thinks I haven't come from my flat, she'll file another motion to prolong the divorce process. She's been looking for clues that I started an affair before I filed for a divorce."

"You filed for a divorce nine months ago." Draco answered.

"I know, and I have only been coming to see you for a few months, a few times…"

"Three months, fifteen times." Draco answered. _Three months, fifteen times I came inside you, eight other times I sucked your cock, and seven times we came in each other's hands_, Draco thought to himself. "But who's counting?" He added.

Harry chuckled.

"What about tomorrow night?" Draco asked still holding onto his lover in a tight embrace.

"I can't come by tomorrow night. I've got the kids." Harry answered eventually removing Draco's hands from his body as he stood up from the bed. His naked body shimmering through the light of the fireplace. Draco silently gulped; it was his favourite view of Harry. He always looked so beautiful against the light of the fireplace.

"What about you?" Harry asked, "When do you see Scorpius again?"

"Scorp is still in France with his grandparents." Draco answered, "He returns a few days before he starts at Hogwarts."

"His first year, should be interesting." Harry spoke smiling as he found his pants on the floor next to Draco's bed and pulled his robes over his head.

"Indeed." Draco laughed.

"You don't think anyone will ever find out about us?" Harry asked worriedly as he added the final finishing touches to his garments.

"No. That's the reason I removed all the portraits from my bedchambers. So no wizard, dead or alive could ever tell what was going on in here." Draco pointed at the walls of his room that only had portraits of nature and flying dragons around. No eyes had ever set upon them and their lustful endeavours.

Harry stood in front of the other fireplace in Draco's room; he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and turned to look at Draco for the last time that night. Draco's sad eyes betrayed him despite his smile towards Harry.

"I'll see you soon." Harry assured him and Draco nodded.

Shortly after, Harry was gone. Draco stood naked watching the emerald green fire disappear. A knock on the door broke his concentration. He wore his night robes and opened the door, two of his elves stood in front of him.

"Headmaster Malfoy, we have prepared your meal as you had requested for you and your guest. Would you like for us to bring it here or would you be having it on the dining table in your kitchen?" The shorter of the two elves asked.

"It turns out my guest will not be joining me yet again tonight. I will be eating alone on the dining table." Draco smiled at his elves and walked in between them towards his private kitchen at his quarters in Hogwarts. "Thank you for preparing the meal again and I do apologise for the trouble of setting the table up for two." Draco continued speaking as he reached the table and took a seat.

Draco, again, sat at a candlelit dinner for two, and ate alone. This must have been the fifth time he had intended to ask Harry to stay for a late night dinner and he shied from it. He took a bite of the lamb stew and savoured in the delicious flavour imagining how much Harry might have enjoyed it. _Perhaps next time_, Draco thought to himself.

"What should we do with the leftovers?" An elf asked.

"Distribute it to the other teachers that have already arrived. Any other leftovers, make sure that all the elves receive a share and none is gone to waste."

The elves nodded and disappeared.

Draco sat at the table and looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore watching him with a kind smile. Draco nodded at one of his predecessors, possibly the most loved former headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore acquiesced his head in return and whispered "Patience."

* * *

**(A/N): I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble, even if it's a bit sad. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!  
**


	3. Promises

**Summary**: Secret crush from friendship.

* * *

The morning started as it usually did, Draco waited by the coffee shop holding two cups in hand anticipating Harry's arrival. Harry, as always was running behind schedule. _He never was a morning person, _Draco thought.

Another fifteen minutes later, Draco began to worry. He finally saw a dark haired man running towards him from around the corner waving. _Always the graceful entrance_.

"Finally. I was about to drink your cappuccino as well, Potter."

"Sorry, Draco, I received a Floo call this morning and I couldn't get away." Harry sounded serious.

"Oh? Anything interesting?"

"It was the solicitor. The time for trial separation has ended and we need to meet with the therapist again to discuss the future of my…our marriage." Harry answered.

_That stung_.

"It's been six months already?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Harry asked in response while sipping his cappuccino and trying to catch up with Draco's pace on their morning walk to work.

After Hogwarts Draco began working in the potions lab at St Mungo's and Harry started his healer training at the same time. They saw each other at work briefly but never engaged in a conversation that didn't involve work. This cordial work relationship lasted a few years until one day Harry drunkenly ran into Draco at the Leaky Cauldron where he had been busy getting pissed attempting to forget his day. Harry and Ginny had filed for a trial separation, they had been involved with a couples' therapist for a while and it didn't seem to be working. That night, Harry and Draco, who himself went through a nasty divorce bonded and formed an unusual friendship.

Coffee in the morning, an occasional lunch break, and drinks every Friday night had been the routine. An accidental brush of the arm, an awkward drunk hug and crashing on each other's sofa were also part of the practise among other things. Draco didn't know when it happened, but he cursed himself for having gotten too used to scarhead who he supposedly thought was so humble, it was infuriating.

"So what have you decided?" Draco asked, as he thought, _that you don't miss her or want her back._

"I am not sure; I told them I need a few days to think it all over. Apparently Ginny was all ready to have the mediation session and they were shocked that I, evidently, had forgotten all about it."

They arrived at their destination; time always seemed to fly back during their morning walks. Harry lifted his cup in a gesture of 'thanks' to Draco and gently touched his hand,

"Thanks again for waiting for me. I am really lucky to have you."

_There it was again,_ Draco could never figure out Harry's advances, _were they advances or simple friendly gestures?_ Draco never exchanged such gestures with any of his other friends.

The next time, Draco and Harry met up at their usual spot after work for a few pints. Habitually, their few pints would turn into an all-night occasion of drunken debauchery.

"Here's to hoping some things will never change," Draco commented lifting his pint glass.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you get back together with Ginny, is she going to allow you to go out drinking with your mates on a work night?" Draco laughed as he took a sip of his dark stout.

"Oh yeah…_that_."

"Have you made a decision?" Draco asked innocently, his intent not so quite virtuous.

"What do you think? What should I do?"

"Personally, I'd hate to lose you. I've gotten used to your elegant company and flawless face," Draco replied in sarcasm. "I'd hate to give the coffee shops less business in the mornings and I suppose the walks to work shall become rather mundane once more"

"That's your only reason?" Harry asked. "You don't want to drink alone and be bored whilst walking to work in the morning."

"Don't forget your flawless face and the way you touch my hand every morning when you say goodbye," Draco answered. "Oh, I might need to stop drinking now." Draco felt mortified for blurting out his favourite part of the morning.

"So you do notice it."

"Of course I notice it, Potter, you do it _every day_."

"Why don't you tell me to stop?"

"Because I don't want you to stop," answered Draco.

"What about the times when I rub your arm insisting that I pay the bill?"

"And what about the times I brush your hair off your forehead because you simply refuse to maintain the travesty you call a hairstyle?" Draco asked in return.

"I notice it, it's the only time you ever initiate any physical contact."

"I didn't realise you require physical contact," Draco uttered.

"I require it from you," Harry replied.

Draco choked on his beer as he took a sip. "Potter, you're drunk."

"Yes, and it took a wakeup call this morning for me to realise that I needed to profess, drunk or sober."

"So, now what?"

"Now," said Harry, "you should take me to your flat and we should snog all night and do things, naked. Hot things. Then we should sleep. You should also Floo call St Mungo's tomorrow that you're going to be out because you've fallen sick and we should spend the day discovering each other's bodies."

"What about you? Don't _you_ have to work tomorrow?"

"I already told them that I wasn't coming in tomorrow, personal day," Harry answered, finishing the last of his lager.

"So you already planned on coming home with me tonight?" Draco asked, a look of enthrallment glanced over his eyes.

"Well, it was either going to be that or go home and cry all night, since the man that I am in love with just scorned me," Harry answered unable to keep a straight face.

"You're dramatic."

"And you want to shag me more than I fathomed."

Draco smirked. "You know the more you insult me, the harder I'll make it for you."

"Is that a promise?"

* * *

_**Thanks!**_


	4. Confessions

**Length: 1000**

**Title: Confessions**

* * *

"Today's the day!" Harry announced to his best friend and neighbour.

"The day for what?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"The day I meet my mystery pen pal, of course," Harry answered.

"Oh?" Draco gave a confused look, "I didn't know you had agreed to meet him."

"Yeah, I decided a few days ago and I mysteriously received an owl that said 'we should meet' so I replied and told him the place." Harry answered excitedly.

"He offered to meet you?" Draco spoke with surprise, and Harry nodded. "What's the place?"

"I am not telling you," Harry grinned.

"Why not? You tell me everything else."

"I don't tell you what we write in the letters," Harry protested.

"That is true, but why won't you tell me where you're meeting him?"

"Because it's a secret, so no one else will show up."

"You realise you're acting like a thirteen year old school girl?" Draco mocked Harry.

Harry glared at Draco in return but didn't insult back, "Well, I have to get ready. So, I'll see you later." Harry left Draco's flat and returned to his.

A few hours later Harry was sitting at a café in Muggle London when Draco entered through the front door.

"Potter," Draco acknowledged Harry causing Harry to raise an eyebrow of himself.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"I want to take a look at the bloke you're meeting. I'll be over there," Draco pointed at a spot near the window.

"How did you even know I'd be here?" Harry asked.

"You're more predictable than I anticipated, this is the second place I tried," Draco answered.

"Why won't you just tell me it's you?"

"What's me?"

"The pen pal, you're the one who answered my anonymous classified ad."

"What makes you think it's me?"

"Because, you were surprised when I said that he wanted to meet me, and I never even told you that this is my favourite café, I only told him." Harry shook his head.

Draco was quiet for a few moments, "When I saw it in the Prophet, I didn't realise it was you. It wasn't until you told me that you were communicating with someone via letters. You probably would have known it was me if I had told you that I answered a classified in the paper."

"All the things you wrote about your feelings for your friend, your sadness that he/she will never want you the same way…"

"I wrote all of that before I found out it was you," Draco interrupted him, he continued. "You lied this morning; you said you had told him to meet you."

Harry nodded.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked.

Harry blushed. "The dirty letters," Harry's answer caused Draco to blush as well.

"What do you mean?" The blond finally asked, in the series of letters they had exchanged they had eventually started sharing their sexual desires.

"You wrote about things that make you hot, the song you sing in the shower, right before you…" Harry paused again.

"Yes Potter, I know what I wrote."

"Last month, I was in your flat, I had knocked but, I heard the water running so I figured you were in the shower. I had left my jumper in your flat the night before so I just wanted to borrow it while I went out for my morning jog, so when I was in your flat, I heard you…in the shower."

"Oh. You've suspected it was me for over a month?"

"Yeah, but I still wasn't sure. Since then I realised everything you wrote to me, it all…made sense. Your quirks, your details from the letters, it all came rushing to me. I tried to tell you, but, I couldn't. I didn't know how. When we're together, you're so different from your letters. The things you wrote about your love for your friend, I didn't know if it was me, but I knew I wanted it to be me, so profusely…"

Draco launched at Harry's mouth, he sucked on Harry's lower lip and lightly bit it before he pulled away. "Of course it's you, you prat. It's always been you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked.

"How could I? Would it have even meant anything? You've got blokes going in and out of your flat every other night; I am the amenable neighbour you have coffee with. How could I have thought that you'd actually want me back? I respect myself too much to even want to be a backup or a second choice."

"Draco you are so stupid," Harry snapped at Draco, then continued. "You are so much more than some neighbour. I cherish your opinion about everything, I can't buy coffee without asking you which flavour is better, I am overly obsessed with you that it's depressing."

"What does that all mean?" Draco asked.

"It means you daft creature, I bought the flat next to yours so I could be…just that, next to you. I wrote the classified ad in the Prophet because I was so in love with you, I needed a distraction. And for some reason fate had decided to play a cruel joke on me and you were the one who answered it."

"So now what?" Draco asked.

"Now, you take me out for a proper date, then we should try some of the things you like from your letter."

"What about some of the things you like to do, from your letter?"

"Oh, I plan on doing all of those things to you. Don't worry."

"You're a wanker," Draco retorted.

"Why don't you get on your knees and say that to me again?" Harry demanded.

The intensity of Harry's words reached Draco's cock before they reached his eyes. He kept a cool exterior but inside his heart beat a thousand times a second.

"Potter, by the time I am done with you, your cock will never desire anyone else ever again."

Harry smiled, "My heart already doesn't."

* * *

**(A/N): THOUGHTS?**


	5. Serpentine

**Serpentine**

**Words: 157**

* * *

In a room full of strangers he saw the one face that was familiar. The one face that reminded him of his past. It had been so long since he'd seen him, but he had remembered him every night. He had remembered his touch, his breath, his kiss. Now here he was, just standing in front of him, so nonchalant, such a 'devil may care' attitude.

How long had it been since they last saw each other? Neither one cared to remember, because both thought _too long_.

Of course, just like all the other times, the song and dance continued. Who would break the silence, who would make the first move?

As always, one was sneakier than the other, the one that liked to play dirty. He turned and decided to give his attention to another. And the other? He wasn't having any of that. He marched right up to the devious creature and claimed his lips.

* * *

**The author would appreciate words!**


	6. An Ode to My Slytherin

**An Ode to My Slytherin...if I knew how to write an ode, I'll probably need Hermione's help, so let's just call this a poesy**

**Words: 270**

* * *

I hate it when you don't look at me. I hate it when you insist on looking at me when I ask you not to.

Your voice is the last thing I want to hear before I drift off to sleep, yet when you wake me up in the morning, I wonder why you chose to stay the night. You invade my space, you're always eating my favourite leftovers and you insist on using magic when it's your turn to clean the dishes.

You cheat, at everything.

You think you're being funny but you're not. I never know whether I want to kiss you or slap you, sometimes, it's both at the same time.

You never call this a relationship. You demanded that we keep it casual, yet, you're over whenever I tell you I've got other plans. Your jealousy drives me mad. I can't have a conversation with someone without you turning it into the biggest scandal of the century, then sulking about it and expressing your insecurities. You have no insecurities; you only act innocent because you know I'll forgive you.

Did I mention how you cheat all the time?

You insisted on getting your own flat instead of living with me, but when we are there, you always want to leave and come to my place. You can't make up your mind about anything and even after I tell you what to do, you always do the complete opposite.

I can't stand you sometimes, most of the times, but if you weren't with me, I'd die. And if you ever change anything about yourself, I'll kill you.

* * *

**(A/N): All reviews appreciated**


	7. Breathing

**Characters**: Ron, Draco, Harry  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Words**: 100  
**Anxiety**: Friendship  
**Conflict**: Lots of sex.  
Written to **dracoharry100** Challenge (Prompt: Professional) on LJ

* * *

Title: **Breathing**

* * *

"Listen Draco," Ron scowled, "it's one thing that you ignore my reservations and continue shagging my best friend in my flat."

"I told you, you _could_ vacate."

Ron sighed.

"Like I said, if you're going to scream and moan well into the night without a silencing charm, fine, I can cast one to shut you out. However, as your superior, I must insist, please stop shagging him in your office during your lunch break. Just be professional!" Ron glared towards the window in Draco's office, "You may have the invisibility cloak on, Harry, but I can still hear you breathing."

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading please write a review!**


	8. Breathing: Part 2 and 3

Series: Breathing continued. (First Part was Chapter 7)

**(A/N): Written for LJ prompts, no rhyme or reason, just having fun! (Will update weekly)**

* * *

**Title:****Burrow, The  
****Word count:****100  
Challenge: #289: Mercy**

* * *

The boys sat quietly on the sofa whilst Harry's best friends argued in the kitchen.

"Ron, I think you're being a bit hard on them," Hermione stated.

"Me? You're not the one who has to hear the bed squeak in the wee hours on the night!" Ron retorted.

"What do you say that we have a go in the garden, while they fight this over?" Draco slyly whispered in Harry's ear leaving him whimpering.

"If he catches us again, he will show no mercy," Harry answered but stood up nonetheless holding Draco's hand and making a run for the door.

* * *

**Title: Bit of an overshare  
Word count:****100  
Challenge: #290: Less**

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Ron shouted as Harry and Draco re-entered the Burrow after their 'endeavour' in the garden.

"We went for a walk Weasley; don't get your panties in a knot!" Harry elbowed Draco for his insult. "Ow Potter, what the hell?"

"I thought we agreed that you'd be less mean Draco!"

"Yes, _less_ mean, not absolutely virtuous. I am not really sure why we're commanded to be here early anyway. I would have much rather satisfied you in the bedroom rather than the garden," Draco involuntarily overshared, _again_.

"What?" Ron screamed.

"Bollocks," Harry whispered.

* * *

**Notes: Like I said, just writing for fun, if you had a laugh write a note! Thanks!  
**


	9. A Lower Being (one-shot)

**A Lower Being**  
(Prompt: "You're a God" by Vertical Horizon)  
**Word Count: 670**

* * *

"The people need you."

"But, I need _you_."

Draco walked out of the restaurant without turning back. He had ended things with Harry indefinitely. Harry called out after him and he didn't turn. They had been living a lie for so long, it didn't even matter anymore. Yes, it was true that Harry had met Draco first. But, Harry had fallen for Ginny. Now, he stood at a crossroads, one steered him towards a _normal_ life with his long-term school sweetheart and the other – it led to Draco.

Harry didn't take no for an answer, he couldn't take no for an answer. He chased after Draco but he'd already vanished. He was good at that – hiding when he needed to, leaving no trace. Harry returned to his flat and found a note on the door.

_We're covered in lies and I need something more._

One week past, there was no news from Draco but Harry had done nothing but be in the news. He'd turned his life upside down trying to prove something. What it was, no one had any clue. He eventually turned up at the Malfoy Manor greeted with aversion by its inhabitants – including the elves.

Draco waited for him in the study, Harry got the impression Draco did this every day.

"I've ended it," Harry announced, walking in to the room where once his best friend had been tortured by his lover's aunt.

"Ended what – exactly?"

"I've ended it all." Harry took a seat next to Draco grabbing onto the book he was reading and putting it away. "I've ended my relationship with Ginny; I resigned from my position at the Ministry. If I hadn't they would've sacked me anyhow."

"Why?" Draco paused to think over his question. "Why would they have sacked you?"

"Because a hero couldn't play house with a Death Eater." Harry gently brushed the hair off of Draco's forehead. He liked the days when Draco kept himself dishevelled, it made him seem more human than the divine being Harry considered him to be.

"_Former_ Death Eater."

"It's all the same to them."

"Yeah, it is." Draco grasped Harry's wrist and moved it away from his face. Harry frowned at the loss of touch. "So, why did you pick me?"

Harry sighed. He knew this question would come up and he was never sure he'd be willing to part from the answer. The answer was silly, really. It was a hypothetical that would by no means define anything but, Harry always thought about it, he always compared himself to his mother.

"I always wondered…" Harry started. "Why my mother chose my father over Severus. I know she loved them both equally, perhaps one more romantically than the other. But, I also always felt that she chose the easy way out. It was easier to be with my father than a man of few words and usually full of misjudged derision."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to keep wondering about my life. I saw my life with Ginny; I saw where it led for the next ten years, fifteen – twenty years. But you, it was the unknown. And I never want to be left with the feeling of not doing something because I was afraid of the unknown."

"I thought you wanted a normal life?"

"My ever having a normal life is just as equal to the statement that I _picked_ you. I didn't pick you, there was no other option. I know I'd been selfish in the past and you just – went along with it because – I don't know – maybe you felt you didn't have a choice. You've always never had a choice in your life and I didn't want you to have that with me. I am giving you the choice now. I am single, available, unemployed, a lower being. _You're_ the god, and I am not. We've been covered in lies and the only way we can be out of this is – together."


	10. One And Only

**Title**: One and only  
**Word Count**: 270  
**Rating**: G  
**Notes**: Inspired by thinkgeek's tweet: "Today in Geek History: Voldemort was defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Happy Wizarding Independence Day!" (Also written for 'Anxiety's love greatest killer' drabble series)  
**Summary**: One year after the war  
**Characters**: Harry/Draco, Ginny/Blaise

* * *

2nd of May, 1999

This was a special Sunday at Hogsmeade Village. Everyone was gathered at various pubs and restaurants after the memorial service at Hogwarts. The fifth, sixth and seventh year students were allowed to stay out late and classes had been cancelled for Monday per instructions of Headmistress McGonagall.

It had indeed been a beautiful service, many had spoken, many had cried. For Harry, it had been a very long time since he'd talk to half of these people. He had seen many during the trials, many during the recuperation period, and _one_ who's heart he had broken.

But, it was alright now. She was with Blaise Zabini. That was weird, and different, and completely unexpected but, she was happy and Harry wasn't jealous. She had changed Blaise's life and he challenged her in ways that Harry couldn't. As Harry made his rounds around the restaurant talking to some of the veterans, offering his condolences _again_ to the parents who'd lost their children in the war, he spotted a figure sitting by his lonesome in the corner.

"I didn't think you'd come," Harry said as he approached Draco Malfoy sipping on a shot of Firewhiskey.

"I didn't think I would either," Draco replied without looking up. "But, I was right, no one's talked to me, or even acknowledged my presence, you're the one and only."

Harry chuckled.

"Then why did you?" Harry asked and Draco raised an eyebrow indicating for him to elaborate. "Why did you come, sit through the ceremony, be disregarded by everyone here?"

"Because you asked me to, Potter. You are my one and only."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Comments Are Love!**


	11. After You're Married

**Title:** After You're Married

**Author:** **drarryisgreen**  
**Characters**: Draco, Astoria, Potter  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Written for:** **hp_humpdrabbles**-Wed. 3rd of July. **Prompt**: One last fling before the wedding ring  
_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything, this drabble is written for fun, no profit is being made. _  
**Warning:** Infidelity, Casual Sex, Het and Slash  
**Notes:** First time writing for **hp_humpdrabbles**

* * *

They had an arrangement, they always did, and they always would. They'd also agreed that there was nothing wrong with one last fling before they exchanged their rings.

Draco would usually arrange to be out of touch on Friday and Astoria was busy on Saturdays for lunch. It had been a good strategy.

"My stag party is on Friday—then I've got _other_ plans." She nodded again as she always did, the good little wife she was going to be.

At Draco's stag party he only looked forward to making the late night tête-à-tête with his lover. He knocked on the door—he could have simply Flooed in but he liked being escorted in. His lover opened the door and glared at Draco disappointedly. "You are over two hours late."

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Potter. I couldn't leave my own stag party early and Nott wouldn't stop talking." Potter let Draco in and before he could close the door, was pinned against the wall as Draco pressed his erection against him.

"_And_ you reek of alcohol," Potter retorted.

"Didn't seem to bother you before," Draco replied before attaching his lips to Potter's who stopped complaining. He pushed his cock harder and Potter soon whimpered. "Now that's the sound I want coming out of you." Pushing down Potter's pyjamas, Draco spoke again. "Do you know what a hard day I've had today, Potter?" He soon moaned into Potter's mouth after sliding their erections together.

"Not like this, I want to come inside you," Potter managed to mutter in between his panting.

"I am getting married on Sunday."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I should come inside you."

"I don't care—let's just get to the bed already!" Potter's tone was impatient, more impatient than Draco felt all day. He was going to enjoy the night; he smirked to himself before being led away.

The next morning Draco woke up and found himself alone in Potter's bed, he found a note.

_Sorry, had to run, I've got an early afternoon appointment. Stay as long as you wish – HP_

* * *

On the other side of town Astoria was busy locking lips with her lover who had just pulled her knickers down and was getting ready to enter her.

"I am getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?"

"I should suck your cock."

Potter laughed. "Is everyone this demanding right before they get married?"

"I don't know, have you been shagging a lot of betrothed beings?"

"Only a few pure-bloods," Potter replied with a smirk that brought a pang of jealousy in Astoria turning her ears visibly red.

"Are you attending the wedding?" Astoria asked removing his shirt and conveniently changing the topic.

"I am. I was invited."

"By whom?" she asked, her eyebrow rising with interest.

"By the groom—nonetheless," he answered. He took over removing his clothing since she'd continued stopping with each statement he'd made.

"Hmm. I didn't realise you two were communicative acquaintances."

"You'll realise a lot of things after you're married."

* * *

**Thanks!**


	12. Everyone Has A Type

**Title** Everyone Has A Type  
**Challenge:** Written for **harry100** prompt #224: Get Harry Laid  
**Length**: 100 x 3  
**Summary**: Granger insists that Draco talk to Potter about dating.  
**Notes**: First time entry!  
**Disclaimer**: The characters contained herein do not belong to me. This fic is written for fun, no profit is being made.

* * *

"Potter, as your partner, I think it's about time, I found you someone." Draco Malfoy made a very matter-of-factly statement regarding getting his co-worker laid.

"Found someone?" Potter raised an eyebrow.

"You're too stiff. Granger agrees, we need to get you laid," Draco replied with a smirk. Potter was so serious all the time and Draco figured he just needed what everyone needed—a proper shag.

"I don't need your help, thanks, Malfoy." ," Potter seemed livid.

"No, really though. Tell me, what's your type?" Draco asked with deep interest.

"I don't have a type," Potter replied, returning to the parchment he was reading before Draco began speaking to him.

"Everyone has a type."

Potter sighed. "Fine," he sneered at Draco. "My type is straight, unavailable men."

"Oh…" was all Draco had said. He had no idea Potter was gay. That explained a lot, why he seemed so irritated and tense all the time. "Please don't tell me it's Weasley." Potter groaned, picked up his things and walked away. Draco chased after him. "What's the matter?" He was genuinely concerned.

"It's you, Malfoy," Potter snapped. "Now, leave me the fuck alone."

"Potter!" Draco called after him but Potter didn't turn around. Draco continued to run after him. Damn that Potter walked fast. "Potter!" he nearly screamed again.

"What?" Potter yelled.

"But…" Draco paused for a brief moment. "But, I am not—I mean I am available." Potter glared at Draco. Draco was suddenly quite nervous. "And…not straight."

"Oh," Potter replied, looking embarrassed and visibly turning red.

"Yeah…_Oh_," Draco said, closing the distance between the two as he reached for Potter's hand. "Now I see why Granger insisted I speak to you about this."

"But, I didn't tell her," Potter said.

"Neither did I," Draco answered. Potter was _his_ type too.

* * *

_**Thanks!**_


	13. Clarity

**Prompt**: Clarity  
**Summary**: Harry and Draco fight and make up. You know, the usual love story.

* * *

The _Daily Prophet_ had published another rubbish article and Harry was not in the mood for it. He came home and slammed the door harder than it was necessary startling Draco, who had planned a surprise dinner for Harry.

"Bloody hell, Potter. What's the matter now?" Draco asked as he walked up to Harry. He untied the string of Harry's travelling cloak and began to massage his shoulders. Harry stood still by the door as though he'd been frozen.

"Don't, not now," Harry mumbled. "Why are you here?" He turned to face Draco and raised an eyebrow as he inquired.

"I didn't realise I needed a reason to visit." Draco scoffed and walked away. Harry noted that he was heading to the sofa to collect his things. Harry rushed after him and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't!" Draco warned.

Harry pulled Draco towards him, his grasp on Draco's arm tightened. Draco pushed him back but Harry didn't budge, instead, he pushed Draco on the sofa. Draco launched towards Harry with his fist and Harry quickly dodged it.

Harry was on top of Draco on the sofa, thrusting into him. Both of them, hard. Draco tried to push Harry away again but Harry began unbuttoning Draco's trousers. Draco yanked Harry's hand away and took over the unbuttoning process. Moments later their trousers were on the floor and Harry's hand was inside Draco's pants and Draco was rubbing Harry's cock. Harry didn't know when their mouths had attached but they now refused to part.

Both men wanked each other in between snogging, gasping for breath and attempting to remove the rest of the clothing. Draco came first in Harry's hand and Harry soon followed. Harry collapsed on top of Draco who kissed his forehead lightly and didn't seem to care about Harry's heavy weight on his slender body.

Harry spotted that day's _Prophet_ on the coffee table. Draco must have brought it with him when he came to Grimmauld Place.

"They say our love's insanity," Draco commented.

Harry kissed Draco's collarbone and softly smiled. "Then why are you my clarity?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. Roses

**Contains: **Slightly Stalker!Harry. Masturbation.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, this drabble is written for fun, no profit is being made.  
**Summary**: Draco works at a Muggle bookshop and has a secret admirer

* * *

**Roses**

* * *

Draco didn't know who sent them. He worked at a Muggle bookshop; no one knew anything about him. The Ministry had set him up with the job since he had a tough time finding employment in the wizarding world and all of his funds had been depleted because of the war—his parents were _gone_.

"Another bunch for you today," Sheila, his co-worker, announced.

Draco groaned. Of course he had to keep the pretence of the fact that he hated the attention. Of course he didn't hate it, he loved it. The roses that arrived every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were the reason he'd looked forward to work. They were always signed with the same note: _With Love, S.A. _

Sheila reckoned _S.A._ stood for 'Secret Admirer.'

Every night when Draco returned to his tiny flat he'd see them and smile. He'd lay in his bed and slowly his hand would creep down under his trousers and he'd stroke himself slowly and sensually, sometimes gripping tight, almost painfully with his fist around him. He'd rub his thumb over his slit and glide it down the shaft of the base, repeating the process over and over again. He'd pause to palm his balls or grab lube to add moisture. Draco would groan long and low as he'd pick up the pace, jerking harshly.

He wished _every night_ that someone would come and claim him. It had been so long since he'd fucked someone, or since he'd been fucked in the mouth and he yearned for that contact. _Any contact_.

This went on for weeks, nearly a month. Draco finally took matters into his own hands—the other kinds of matter, that is. He spoke to the delivery man who'd brought the flowers every other day all this time and asked if he could tell Draco who the sender was. The man refused stating, it was through the company and he had no idea. Draco then wrote a letter to the company along with a sealed note for his gift giver.

* * *

_Dear S.A.: Whoever you are, please reveal yourself to me. I wish to thank you in person_–DM

* * *

He received a reply the next time with the delivery of the roses.

* * *

_I'm afraid-I don't think you'll appreciate who I am–S.A._

* * *

After a back and forth exchange of notes, _S.A._ finally agreed to meet Draco. They picked a place and time but the man didn't show up. Via their interactions, Draco had established it was a man, _thank Merlin._ But he never showed.

Feeling defeated, he returned to his flat, as he opened the door he saw a plethora of purple roses all around his flat and in the middle of the room stood—Harry Potter. Draco gasped with shock and delight.

"Oh, how I had prayed to Merlin every night that it were you," Draco confessed. Potter raced towards him, grabbing him by his waist, he kissed Draco hard.

Draco was able to get all his _contact_ requests that night.

* * *

_The End_


	15. Women are for friendship

**Title: Women are for friendship, Hermione. Men are for fucking.**

**Summary**: Harry's side of the story. Part II of ROSES: obsession with Draco.

* * *

Harry was obsessed.

It wasn't like he hadn't been obsessed before. It wasn't like he hadn't been obsessed with Draco Malfoy before—but regardless of how he'd felt in the past—there was no use denying it. Harry was obsessed with Draco Malfoy—again.

"I don't know what to do," Harry whinged to Hermione who didn't understand Harry's fixation.

"Why don't you just go to the shop and try to be his friend?" she asked. Of course it'd easy for her; she didn't nearly kill him two years before.

"Women are for friendship, Hermione. _Men_ are for fucking."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then send him roses. Be his secret admirer! Use your powers of stalking to some actual use!" She was being sarcastic but Harry in fact thought it was a good idea.

Harry was intrigued. He was going to win Draco over by showering him with gifts and flowers. Draco may have been too proud to ever ask for help or admit that he still was pretentious and an attention-seeker, but Harry was going to use that to his advantage. He told Hermione his plan.

"If you think he's still snobby or pretentious they why do you love him?" she asked. Of course, she should've known: the heart wants what it wants.

For weeks Harry sent Draco roses, different shades on different days. Red for 'love', deep burgundy for 'unconscious beauty', white for 'secrecy', coral for 'desire', purple for 'being enchanted', and always one thorn-less rose in the mix for 'love at first sight'.

The flowers were well received and Draco even requested to meet him. But, Harry was too scared. What if Draco didn't want him? What if the moment he'd realise it was Harry, Draco would run off?

The day they'd finally met, Harry had broken into Draco's flat and waited for him to arrive. The flat had been filled with purple roses—he wanted Draco to know of his deep enduring love. Draco didn't run away when he saw Harry, instead he said: "Oh, how I had prayed to Merlin every night that it were you."

Harry didn't waste any time to pull Draco in an embrace. He'd wanted him for so long, after the war—after everything was over, he'd longed for a kiss from Draco and now he'd finally gotten his chance.

It wasn't long until Harry had managed for both of them to be completely naked in Draco's bed, coming in each other's hands, moaning and kissing in unison. The shower shortly after had an encore performance when Harry came inside Draco's mouth. Back in the bedroom Harry was on all fours and Draco was coming inside him. The only noise being made for a while was nothing but skin on skin and few incoherent words of encouragement being uttered.

Harry hadn't had such a blissful night in a very long time and the fact that Draco wanted him back—even if the emotions weren't love at the moment—made everything just perfect.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! Yay!  
**_


	16. Something More Intimate

**Something More Intimate**

* * *

Draco could feel his presence as soon as he'd entered the room. Okay, it wasn't _his_ presence exactly, but, Draco felt _something_. He had to turn and look as others turned right after him.

Harry Potter had just entered the room, _sans date_; it's all everyone was talking about. Having broken up with his long-time girlfriend and coming out of the closest all in a matter of two weeks. He looked _happy_.

After watching him mingle around the room, Draco finally got the nerve to walk up to him. He held two champagne glasses in his hands and as he approached Harry, he didn't waste a moment.

"Potter," Draco said handing him the glass, not even offering—commanding it. Being quite the Malfoy—he couldn't help himself.

"Malfoy," Harry replied with one eyebrow raised. Malfoy took a sip of his drink to assure Harry that: no, he wasn't trying to poison him.

"It's been a long time," Draco said casually looking around the room. He was nervous. When did Malfoys start getting nervous?

"Not long enough," Harry answered, sipping on his drink.

Draco snorted. Why had he expected something different? "Right," he said and began to walk away.

"No, wait, Malfoy!" Harry called after him. He reached for his arm and turned Draco around. "I'm sorry, I'm a jerk."

"Yeah, you are," Draco answered, sounding resolved.

"Do you wanna—" Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "—wanna get out of here?"

"What do you have in mind?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, something more—_intimate_?" Harry looked unsure, it was rather endearing.

"Okay," Draco said and took Harry's glass and placed it on the table. "After you, Potter," he added, he'd been looking for an excuse to stare at Harry's arse the entire night.

* * *

**Hope You Liked The Drabble**


End file.
